


[podfic] Slow Greeting of the Dawn

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It never fails to amuse Andrew how deeply Patrice sleeps. He can wake up, alarm blaring in the pitch dark, go out, run some stairs, come back, shower and slip back into bed, without Patrice so much as twitching.00:02:20 :: Written byArmillarysphere.
Relationships: Patrice Bergeron/Andrew Ference
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] Slow Greeting of the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slow greeting of the dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010007) by [armillarysphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfslowgreetingofthedawn):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18TpcpWLJZzn46bv3S8nZEKBT3dK-BLtX):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Armillarysphere for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content warnings:**  
None that I can think of. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
